


By Moonlight

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius witnesses something as fragile as moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Moonlight

Gaius hadn't noticed the figure on the battlement. Or he had, thought nothing of it; there were guards everywhere. Nor was it out of the ordinary that another figure came to join the first. It was the voice, glimpsed as he passed, that made him stop.

'It's beautiful.' Merlin's voice, soft and almost reverent. Gaius didn't even flinch, but as soon as he was in the deep shadow, cast by moonlight on the walls, he stopped.

'Yes.' Arthur. Gaius wasn't exactly surprised, only that the Prince was standing there late in the evening. But it explained why Merlin was there.

  
'So many people...' Arthur again, melancholy and deep in thoughts.

'Yes.' Merlin's shuffled steps took him closer to Arthur. Gaius moved backwards in the shadows till he could make out the two figures up there. The slim, slightly taller figure that was his apprentice and charge was standing right next to the sturdier figure that was Arthur. 'Is that why you're out here?'

There was no spoken reply. Gaius imagined a nod, since Merlin continued. 'Your people. Your kingdom. The best in Albion.' Merlin's voice was both tender and full of confidence.

'Not yet. Thankfully.' Such weight the boy carried.

  
This time the quiet dragged on. No words or visible movements. Gaius was torn between crying out to disturb them and sneaking away to do the opposite. When Arthur put an arm around Merlin's shoulders, half covering him in the cloak he was wearing, Gaius knew the choice had been made for him. He couldn't disturb them now, it was too late to stop them.

As he watched, Merlin slid closer against Arthur, soon completely hidden in the cloak, their dark forms melting together before his eyes.

Gaius slipped away with a whole new set of worries in his heart.  



End file.
